Lilianne of Mindelan
by DaniSue
Summary: Kel's youngest sister comes to court, only to fall in love with a visiting prince, the betrothed of her best friend Princess Lianne.Problems: Joren, and a powerful duke will stop at nothing to keep them apart,crappy summary but the story is good!Ch.6!
1. Default Chapter

(Takes place at the royal palace in Corus, Kel's a squire, and pretend Joren doesn't die in the Ordeal)

"Your sister is truly a sweet creature Keladry, are you sure you're related?" Joren said sweetly.

"Yes, I'm positive. And as her older sister it is my duty to protect her from scum like you!" Kel snapped. 

So, Kel has a weakness, Neal thought. I pity the girl; Kel looks fierce enough at the mention of her sister to take on the entire population of Scanran raiders! Though, what Joren said was true. Neal remembered the first time he had laid eyes on the beautiful young girl. Even at 14, the girl was one of the prettiest Neal had ever seen. The first time he encountered her, was after she was exchanged for a Copper Island spy. The Count of Seabeth and Seajen, Kels' grandfather, was the ambassador to the Copper Islands, and when the war broke out he was able to escape, but had not been able to free his granddaughter, Lilianne. The Copper Islanders took her as a hostage to use against Tortall. For near 5 moons until they agreed to exchange her, the poor girl was starved and deprived of sleep and beaten daily, and housed in a damp, moldy dungeon. When she was finally returned to Tortall she was nearly too weak from starvation to stand. Lilianne fainted into Kels arms the moment she stepped off the boat, exactly one month ago. Her ragged dress hung extremely loosely on her body, and when the sleeve was pulled back it revealed her rail thin figure and deep gashes from her restraints around her wrists. As she gained strength her strait brown hair regained it's shin and silkiness and a sparkle returned to her hazel eyes. 

"I believe it's up to Lilianne to decide who she keeps company with." Joren replied innocently. 

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Kel snarled. Joren smiled serenely and walked away. Kel returned to her friends in the practice court.

"What was that about?" Neal asked.

"Joren thinks he's going to court Lilia," Kel said grimly, using the girl's childhood given nickname. 

"Thinks?" Neal prodded.

"He won't get within a hundred yards of her if I have anything to do with it!" 

"Kel, if Lilia wants Joren to court her, you can't tell her no," Owen informed her.

"Whose side are you on anyway?! You know what scum Joren is! I'm going to protect Lilia from that jerk if I have to fight a duel with him!" this was no empty threat and everyone knew it. 

"Come on Kel, can you not worry about your sister long enough to duel with me?" Faleron asked. Kel agreed to the mock duel, her friends were right, she had to stop worrying. Lilia was a smart girl; she would be able to see Joren for what he really was. And if she didn't, Kel would inform her. 

"What about this one?" Princess Lianne held up a dress for the 50th time for our approval. 

"I still like number 34 the best," I said for the 16th time. Hi, I'm Lilianne of Mindelan. 

"It's as nice as all the other ones," said the other girl in Lianne's chamber, Allyrianne of Hollyrose. 

"Which one was number 34 again?" Li asked absently as she studied herself in the body length looking glass. 

"The scarlet red one with gold embroidery." I recalled. Lianne turned to dig through the pile of expensive dresses on the flagstone floor. 

"This one?" Lianne held up the velvet dress. 

I glanced up and nodded. 

"It is pretty, but I don't think it's my color. Why don't you wear it, Lilia?" 

"Really? Thanks Li!" Lianne threw the dress to where I was sitting on the bed. 

"What's the big deal about a stupid ball anyway?" Ally complained over the sketchbook in her lap. 

"Are you joking!!!!????" Li exclaimed. "We're only being presented at court for the first time in front all the crowned heads of the Eastern Lands and we're not even 15 yet!" Li said in an impressive one breath.

Ally rolled her eyes. "And your point is?" 

"This could very well be the most important night of your life! This night could decide who you marry, your social standing, everything!" 

"Not like Lilia needs to look for a husband, she and Joren of Stone Mountain are practically betrothed!" Ally said, at which I blushed crimson. 

"We are not! I don't even know if I like him! He's so…so…"

"Perfect!" Li finished. "Really handsome, of a good family, rich, smart, almost a knight, honestly Lil, if you and he weren't together I'd go after him myself!" 

"I'm not stopping you! Kel hates him and you know it's not for no reason. Remember what he did to her maid?" I informed my boy-crazy friends. Joren? A husband? He didn't seem the type to settle down at all.

"So he has strong ideals!" Allyrianne retorted.

"This is it!" Li proudly held up a violet dress embroidered with silver. "This is the perfect dress!" 

"What are you going to wear Ally?" I inquired. 

"How should I know?" 

"What!?" Li and I squawked and hurriedly pawed through the dresses to find one for Ally. 

"That Lilianne will do quite nicely," Joren grinned at his friends. 

"For what?" Vinson of Runnerspring asked dumbly. Joren smacked him upside the head.

"For getting back at the Lump," Joren sneered. 

"How are you going to use her little sister to get back at the Lump?" Garvey asked. 

"We, or rather I, get her pregnant than (he waved his hand) dump her. You know how the Lump hates people being mistreated. Then, when she challenges me to a duel, I show her how weak women really are." Joren said, an evil glint present in his eyes. 

"What if Lilianne resists you?" Vinson, oddly enough, was the one thinking about the obvious flaws of this plan.

"Resist me?" Joren chuckled. "When I get done with her she'll be wrapped around my little finger!" 

"What am I going to do with my hair?" Li screeched, running to the mirror.

"Li, you already did your hair," I said calmly. 

"Right, but what am I going to wear?" Li screeched again.

"You're already wearing it," I told her. "You have to stop worrying!"

"Me? Worried?" Li laughed shakily. Ally and me exchanged looks. 

"Look, Li, you have to calm down. How are you going to make good impressions on kings and queens if you have a panic attack and faint?" 

"Faint? Who's going to faint?" Li was breathing fast and nervously twisting the rings on her fingers. 

"Lianne, take a deep breath." She did so. "Now, repeat after me. This is no big deal."

"This is no big deal."

"There is no reason to be nervous."

"There is no reason to be nervous."

"I am a retard."

"I am a re… Hey!" 

"See! Are you nervous?" 

"No. Okay, we better go now before I lose my nerve." Lianne grabbed my arm and pulled me out of her room. 

"Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess." Li, Ally and I stood at the top of the staircase in the Queen's Ballroom. Li was still twisting her rings and had begun to talk to herself softly. The King and Queen had taken their places on the thrones. Three young men waited to walk with us down the stairs. One, a Gallan prince took Lianne's arm. A Tusaine knight took Ally's, and a Maren prince took mine. We had not been introduced, and he bowed and told me his name. 

"My lady, I am Prince Reeve of Maren." His voice was deep and had an educated accent, Common was not his native language. 

"I am Lilianne of Mindelan, your highness. Please call me Lilia though," I said with what I hope was my most dazzling smile. He smiled back. Then I heard the herald begin to announce Lianne. 

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Princess Lianne of Conte, daughter of King Jonathan the Fourth and his queen Thayet of Conte. His royal highness Prince Regan, son of King Rycroft and Queen Oliana and heir apparent to the throne of Galla," the herald bellowed for all to hear. The entire court and the sovereigns watched as the couple moved gracefully down the stairs. Ally and her escort moved to the top step where Lianne had previously been standing. Lianne and Regan bowed to the kings and queens of Tortall, of Galla, of Tusaine, of Maren, the Emperor and Empress of the Yamani Islands and the Governor and Lady of Tyra. The herald took a deep breath and started to announce:

"Lady Allyrianne of hollyrose, daughter of lord Byron and Lady Geneva of Hollyrose, Sir Calder of Mackeis Port, knight of the realm of Tusaine and son of Count Henley and Countess farica of Mackeis Port." Ally and her escort reached the bottom few steps smoothly, until…

CRASH! Ally had managed to miss a step and slide down the remaining few, grabbing her escorts' arm and bringing him down as well. A gasp went through the horrified nobles. What did Ally do? Instead of breaking into tears and running from the room like any normal girl who had embarrassed herself in front of the most powerful people in the world would do, she stood up and smiled. Her escort stood, took her arm again, and they greeted the royals with bows and curtsies. The herald, sensing the uneasiness of the nobility, motioned to us to go to the top step.

"Presenting Lady Lilianne of mindelan, Heiress to Fief Seabeth and seajen, (with his daughters provided for, my grandfather made me his heir. He felt guilty about the Copper Isles) daughter of baron piers and Baroness Ilane of Mindelan. His Royal highness, Prince Reeve of Maren, Heir Apparent to the throne of maren, Son of King Arrio and Queen Ioanna. Knight of the realm of maren," the herald announced. Slowly we descended the grand staircase without incident.

At the bottom, we greeted the royals. During my third curtsey, to the Queen and King of Maren, Reeve's parents, my knee, to my total mortification, cracked as I went down. I caught my breath and a blush rose to my cheeks. I saw, to my intense shame, a smile grace the lips of the King Arrio, Queen Ioanna and Prince Reeve. 

"You're really pretty when you blush," Reeve told me after the minstrels began to play. 

"And I'm not pretty otherwise?" I pretended hurt feelings. 

"You must listen better. I said you're _really_ pretty when you blush, which in itself would explain that you are pretty even when you aren't blushing and exceptionally pretty when you are. 

"How on earth could I have missed that?" I said sarcastically. 

"Perhaps you were too busy blushing." 

"You know, I'd love to have more interesting conversations such as this but could we possibly take a short recess to dance?" 

"Certainly. And I'm glad that you find this conversation interesting, I hope our next topic will fascinate you as well as this one has."

"No doubt it will, with a person as well educated as you apparently believe yourself to be, it would be unavoidable."

At last, someone who appreciated sarcasm, my diplomatic family spent way too much time in the Yamani Islands and refused to have anything but a twisted Yamani sense of humor. Why don't I have their sense of humor? I didn't go to the Yamani Islands. At the time I was only a toddler in swaddling clothes and not at all suited to the sea. I had also just been through a rather nasty bout of a childhood illness, which left me in a very frail state; therefore I was left with the wife of my eldest brother Anders. Then, when I was 10, Grandfather Grant and Grandmother Arista went to the Copper Islands to try and smooth out the problems between them and Tortall, and I went with them. Oh, right, but back to the ball. Reeve took me hand and led me onto the dance floor where the other couples did a slow, stately dance. We joined them. 

"Did you imply that _I_, Prince Reeve of Maren, heir to the throne, and knight of the realm, is conceited?" he said haughtily.

"The word conceited is of your saying, not mine. I said: a person as well educated as you believe yourself to be, it would be unavoidable. Really, you must listen better, your highness." I used the same words he had teased me with. He grinned, a beautiful white smile. 

"I shall try harder next time, lady." 

"See that you do." 

"You didn't strike me as the sarcastic type," he commented as we danced. 

"What type did I strike you as?" I wanted to know.

"The quiet type. I thought your family stuck to the Yamani traditions." 

"They do. I, however, did not accompany them to the Islands. Did you not know that it was I who was taken prisoner in the Copper Isles?" He looked shocked. 

"Indeed I did not. And just why were you in the Copper Isles of all places during a time of struggle?" 

"Do you not listen to news? My grandfather was sent there to make an attempt at peace. For four years he struggled to maintain ties with them."

"Forgive my saying so, but he must not have been so good at it." Reeve interrupted.

"Tis difficult to bargain with an insane emperor who could at any moment call for the slaying of your wife or granddaughter. It is a wonder that he managed to keep them from Tortall's throat as long as he did while we fought Scanra."

"I see. I had forgotten the risks. Continue," he urged.

"Anyway, my family was in the Yamani Islands negotiating the marriage treaty."

"Wait, why did your grandfather take you and your grandmother knowing you could be killed?" 

"Seems dumb, doesn't it?" I agreed. "But actually, it was for insurance. Any man who takes his wife and a child to a hostile neighbor surely comes in peace."

"But they took you prisoner, you said." 

"Indeed they did."

"Why?" 

"A representative from Scanra came. He told them that Tortall had attacked Scanra, which was totally untrue. It was the other way around, but truth does not matter with the Copper Isle emperor. He believed he was obligated to help Scanra. Luckily, my grandfather heard of the guard coming to arrest him and his envoy and escaped with my grandmother. But they had already taken me to the dungeon and there was no way to save me. He had no choice but to return to Tortall to explain what happened."

"Wow. You know, news travels slowly to Maren, it is so far away from Tortall. Was it very awful?" he asked, sympathetic. 

"Yes, but I try not to talk about it." He nodded. 

"Were your parents back in Tortall when you were taken prisoner?" 

"Yes. But what could they do? Nothing. And Keladry was a page and my brothers fighting the war, my sisters married."

"Would you care for a glass of cider?" he suddenly changed the subject as the dance ended. I nodded, eager as he was for something less dramatic to talk about.

"So, why did your parents bring you to the convention?" The convention, as it was being called, was a meeting between all the rulers of the Eastern lands to unite them against the enemies, Scanra, Copper Isles, and sometimes Carthak. 

"They want me to make an alliance with a princess of one of the Eastern lands. My uncle the prime minister, is handling things at home while we are away," he explained.

Figures, I thought. One really cute, nice, smart, rich guy and he had to marry a princess, which I was far from. Not that I had the ambition to be a queen or anything, but still…. He was really cute. Wow, that sounds really shallow. I don't just wish he didn't have to marry a princess because he has the most gorgeous dark blue eyes and perfect strait blond hair and…..

"Lady?" Reeve's voice cut into my thoughts. And how sweet! He kept calling me lady!

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I said honestly.

"Anything you could share?" he inquired innocently.

"Umm, well I just wondered which alliance would make the best political position for Maren," I lied quickly.

"A girl concerned with politics and diplomacy!" Reeve exclaimed.

"When you come from a family like mine, you can't escape politics," I joked.

"My parents have your friend Princess Lianne in mind, actually." 

Lianne!! Not fair!! "And what do you think about that?" I really wanted to know. 

"Oh, it doesn't matter what I think. She seems very nice, it would be bearable at the very least."

At least he's not too enthusiastic about it. "If your parents want you to marry Lianne, why aren't you her partner tonight?" I wondered aloud. 

"The King and Queen of Galla want their son to make an alliance with Tortall as well."

There's always a light at the end of the tunnel!! He might not marry Lianne after all! But, if it wasn't Lianne, it would be another princess. Wait, what am I thinking? I just met this guy 10 minutes ago and I'm already wishing I could marry him? Is that crazy or what? Quick, change the subject!

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked. His face lit up at the mention of his family. 

"Yes. 3 little sisters."

"Aww, how old are they?"

"Shellbi is five, Blaze is seven, and Nikki is nine. They are the bane of my existence," he laughed.

"I think you like them!" I accused.

"You have no proof! How many siblings do you have?" 

"Too many, eight. Four brothers, four sisters, and I'm the youngest by far." 

"What are their names and where are they?" he asked.

"Anders, Inness, and Conal are all knights. My brother Demadry is a student at the royal university. Adalia, Oranie, and Patricine are all married, and Keladry is a squire. She's over there," I motioned to where Kel was talking with Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. 

"Do you like being the youngest?" 

"Not really. I don't even know my siblings really. By the time they got home from the Yamani Islands my brothers were already knights, Patricine was married, Kel became a page, and I went to the Copper Isles. Then, when I got back, Adie and Orie were married and Kel was a squire and my 3 oldest brothers had children of their own."

"I understand, though I can't relate personally, being the oldest. Shall we dance?" 

"Sure."


	2. The Prince

The Next Day 

"Wasn't the ball last night great?" I sighed as Ally, Lianne and I browsed the Corus markets.

"Ha! For who? Not me. My escort was such a bore! He droned on and on and on and on and about cheese and…"

"Cheese?" I interrupted. 

"Oh, something like that. I wasn't paying attention."

" So, anyway, what about you Li?"

"Fine. Prince Regan was nice, I guess. But the boy I really wanted to dance with was Squire Joren!" 

"Li, why on earth would you prefer a squire to an heir to the throne?" Ally demanded. 

"Who cares about a stupid title? Joren suits me far more than some rich old prince!" Li exclaimed.

"Does Joren know?" I asked. Of late he had been turning up in odd places, when I was alone in the gardens, or alone at the market. He would often stop to talk with me, and once in particular I remembered. I was swinging by the creek, when he stopped the swing and stood behind me. He took a handful if my hair that was hanging freely down my back, then in his clear, educated voice he said: "I would very much like to see this same hair on my pillow." I had sarcastically replied, "Good luck with that!!" He had just smiled and walked away. I got a bad feeling about him and I told Li so.

"I should hope so! I kissed him last night on the terrace!" she squealed. 

"What!!!" Ally and I screeched in unison. 

"Are you two deaf? I said I.."

"We know what you said, but we need details! Where, when, why, how?" 

"I already told you! Honestly, on the terrace, last night at the ball, because I like him, he put his lips on mine! Or was it the other way around?" 

"Li! That's absolutely scandalous! What if your father finds out?" Ally asked. It was common knowledge that King Jonathan was determined for all his children to make marriages that would be beneficial to the kingdom. 

"What's there to find out, that I like a noble boy? It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything! It was just a kiss."

"Li, what if, you know, it leads to, umm, other things?" I asked, not sure how to put it.

"Lilia, if you're trying to tell me something, say it."

"I just did! What if it leads to other things?" I repeated. 

"Like what?" Ally asked, as she looked through fabrics. 

"Guys! Don't be dense!" I was getting annoyed.

"I know what you mean. And don't worry Lilia. I promise I won't let it get anywhere near that level," Li patted my shoulder. 

"I hope you don't," I said seriously. 

"Will someone please tell me what you're talking about!!!" Ally shouted.

"Ally, if you don't know, perhaps you should talk to your mother," Li told her. "So, Lilia. You and Prince Reeve seem to like each other!" 

"True, but you may be the one marrying him." I said gloomily. 

"I know." Li sounded just as gloomy as me. 

"Okay, what are you talking about now?!" Ally demanded. Li and I just laughed.

Later that afternoon:

"Lady Lillianne of Mindelan, is that you?" a foreign male voice called. I looked up from the stitchery in my lap. Prince Reeve was walking to where I sat on a bench in a small palace courtyard filled with trees and benches and paths that led to a maze of gardens. 

"Good afternoon, your highness," I greeted him as he sat next to me. 

"Reeve, please," he insisted.

"I will if you'll call me Lilia." 

"Did you learn to negotiate from your grandfather, Lady Lilia?" 

"Yes, I did." 

"He should be proud."

"Why wouldn't he be?" 

"Didn't I just say he would be?"

"And what are you doing this afternoon?" I asked. 

"Talking to you, is it not obvious?" 

"Once again, I must say how did I miss that? But do you plan to talk to me all afternoon? The pressure of maintaining conversation that would entertain a royal personage like yourself would certainly cause me a great deal of stress."

"Really? I would hate to cause you the evident anxiety that merely talking to me would cause. So, how shall we mend the situation?" 

I shrugged.

"How about I talk to you and you can go back to your sewing. That way you'd only have to nod occasionally to signal that you are still awake and you wouldn't have to worry about what to say or anything. That okay?" 

I nodded mutely. So, for the next two hours, I worked on my sewing while Reeve talked. Sporadically I laughed or nodded at a joke or sarcastic remark. Reeve talked about everything and anything, his family, his childhood, his beliefs, his friends, his plans. I was sad when I realized we had better part to get ready for the dinner party. 

"We better go get ready for the dinner party," I said sadly. He heaved a sigh. 

"I suppose so. I hope I've bored you enough that you have built up your tolerance to tedium."

"Actually, sitting in on peace talks built up my tolerance so much that things that normal people find boring I find fascinating." 

"I guess I'll see you at dinner," he said and departed. 

I walked to my home-away-from-home, Lianne's room. I had been staying with her, getting to my parents town house in the city was just a pain. When I entered she was reading a book in her window seat. She looked up and smiled, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with a secret I could tell she was anxious to share. 

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh, someone's in love," she chirped.

"What?" I repeated.

"Someone in this very room. And I'll give you two guesses but you're only going to need one." I stared blankly. "She just spent two hours listening to a handsome prince tell her all about himself while she watched him with that deer-in-the-hunters-aim look in her hazel eyes," she continued. 

"Li! I am not in love!" I declared.

Li snorted. "Yeah right!" 

"Li, I've known the guy for a day! I like him certainly, but I don't love him!" 

"Come off it Lilia! You're positively glowing! And I have some news that might mess things up, Squire Joren called while you were out." 

"He did not!" 

"Yep. I invited him in. He saw you out the window, you were laughing with Reeve. He was really mad. But, he kissed me on the cheek before he left and said he'd see me tonight!" she giggled.

"Dinner! We have to get ready for the dinner party!" I made an attempt to change the subject, but as we dressed Lianne continued to chatter about Joren.

A/N - Review!!


	3. Can't think of a title

"Men, we have a minor setback in our plan." Joren informed his main cronies Vinson, Garvey and Quinden. 

"And that is?" Garvey asked. 

"The lovely Lilianne is quite interested in that girly prince from Maren. Therefore, she will no longer be able to aid us in our revenge. However, seems the Princess Lianne is interested in me. She will not be exactly what we need, but what the hell?" 

"So you're going to do to her what you were going to do Lilia?" Vinson wondered. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? Her father is sure to be furious." 

"So? He makes me marry her, then I'm a prince and a knight and I have an heir. Or, I can say it isn't even mine! How would they prove it?" 

"Whatever you say, Joren."

"Li, I am not in love with him!" I informed Lianne for the 20th time. Yes, I was actually keeping count. 

"Uh huh. Sure, and I'm the Mother Goddess. I saw the way he looked at you when you weren't paying attention, as usual."

"Li! If you don't stop teasing me I'm going to tell your father you plan on marrying Joren!" I threatened. 

"Fine, Lilia, I'll stop. But, guess who you're coincidentally sitting next to tonight!" she said as we entered the King and Queens' private dinning chamber where an extremely long table was set. 

"Li!" I whispered sharply when I caught sight of the name cards on each place setting. On one end of the table the name cards read

Lady Lilianne of Mindelan, Prince Reeve (next to me) Prince Reagan (across from Reeve) Princess Lianne (next to him, across from me) Lady Allyrianne of Hollyrose (next to Lianne) Sir Calder of Mackeis Port (on my other side) 

"What? I had absolutely nothing to do with the arrangements!" she smiled innocently. 

"So, we meet again Lady Lilianne." A male voice said from behind us, we turned to see Reeve and Regan standing behind us. 

"I thought we had agreed on Lilia, your highness," I reminded him.

"So we did," he agreed. "Shall we?" he pulled out my chair. I sat. 

In the next few minutes, the other dinner guests arrived, when King Jonathan and Queen Thayet took their seats at the head of the table, the servants began to arrive with the first course. Our end of the table fell into an awkward silence, none of us knowing quite what to say. The adults at the rest of the table included the rulers of all the eastern lands, the prime minister Gareth the Younger of Naxen, and several other prime ministers and advisers. They were speaking of the matter of the war, as was to be expected. Lianne, as the daughter of the host, was mainly responsible for keeping the guests entertained. However, she sat nervously twisting her rings as she usually did when she was worried or upset. As it was clear Lianne wasn't even going to attempt to begin a conversation, it was up to me.

"So, gentlemen, did you have an enjoyable day?" I smiled at the princes and knight. 

"Very much, Lady Lillianne. We went to the training courts for a while. The knights and squires of your kingdom are quite a match!" Sir Calder answered me.

"Have you been to the royal menagerie yet?" 

"No, Lady Lilllianne. Are we missing something by not going?" Prince Regan joined the conversation. 

"Why don't we go and then you may judge for yourself. I'm sure Lianne, Allyrianne and I would be glad to show it to you tomorrow, if that's all right," I suggested, kicking Lianne under the table as I spoke. She started and glared at me. 

"Really?" Reeve asked.

"Certainly! We'd be glad to!" Lianne exclaimed. 

"That would be most pleasurable, Princess," Regan replied.

"Ally, would you like to accompany us tomorrow as well?" Lianne asked. 

Ally, who'd had been fiddling with her glass wine goblet filled with cider, accidentally tipped it over at the surprise of hearing her name. The golden cider splashed all over the table with the sound of shattering glass and screams of surprise. The adults at the other end hushed their conversation to turn and stare at us, as cider dripped off the edges of the table. 

"Very graceful," Li murmured angrily to Ally. 

"It runs in the family," Ally whispered back. At hearing the commotion, servants had bustled in and began to clean up the mess. It was King Jonathan who spoke first.

"So, what were you saying Arrio?" he said to Reeve's father as he returned to his seat. 

"Well, this evening has started off on an interesting note," Li muttered, shaking her head. Once again we fell into an uneasy silence, broken only by us picking at our food. 

"So, um, what did you do today ladies?" Reeve worked up the courage to say something. 

"I spent the day sewing and reading mostly. I daresay you know what Lilia did this afternoon." Lianne replied. 

"I did the same," Ally replied, her cheeks very much red.

Ally is weird. Last night she tripped and fell on her butt in front of the entire court and didn't even flush, but she goes scarlet when she spills her drink. For over two hours Li and I struggled to make conversation, occasionally assisted by Reeve. Ally maintained her stony silence and broke it only when asked a direct question. Finally, after what seemed like an infinite amount of time, the King motioned for us to leave. 

"May I escort you to your room Lilia?" Reeve asked me. 

"Sure. I've been staying in Lianne's room, kind of a continuous slumber party. But would you mind taking a detour through the courtyard? I left my sewing there this afternoon." I explained, neglecting to mention I had done it on purpose. No! I didn't just say that, it wasn't on purpose! 

"Not at all. But you'll have to lead me, I still have no idea where anything is in this place," he grinned. 

"I still get lost myself sometimes. This way," I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a shadowy hall lit with torches. 

"You sure this is the right way?" he inquired. I giggled.

"Not really. But you trust me, don't you?" 

"Well, I did, but now I'm not so sure." 

"Umm, I think it's this way," I turned down another dim hallway.

"And you've lived in the palace for how long?" he queried. 

"A month. Ah! See, I was right." I pushed open the door at the end of the hallway. It opened grudgingly to reveal the courtyard. 

"So you were. Where's your sewing?" 

"It should be on one of these benches," I answered. 

"Here's the one we were sitting on this afternoon," he sat on the stone bench. "I don't see your sewing though." 

"Me neither. Maybe someone picked it up."

"I think you owe me payback," he said as I sat down next to him.

"For what?" 

"I bored you half to death telling you my life story this afternoon. Don't you think I should suffer the same fate?" He actually wanted to hear about me? He is too good to be true!

"Are you sure? I wanted you to talk to me." 

"Why else would I bring it up?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked. 

"You didn't say anything about your childhood at Mindelan, or what your future plans are." 

"Umm, okay. I didn't really live at Mindelan for more than a few months at a time. I spent most of my time at Seabeth and Seajen. My grandfather was teaching me all the languages spoken in the Eastern lands and the native language of the Copper Isles. My grandmother taught me court manners and stuff. I didn't like being at Mindelan, still don't in fact. It's always so crowded, with my nieces, nephews, and sisters-in-law. I loved being at Seabeth and Seajen. It's so beautiful and peaceful. I hate having so many siblings too."

"Why?" 

"Because that's all people see me as! The girl squire's little sister, the Sir Anders little sister, or Sir Inness's or Sir Conal's! Or Patricine's, or Adalia's, or Oranie's, or Demadry's! That's all I am at this court, someone's little sister! No one sees me as Lilia, or the girl who helped maintain peace in the Copper Isles, or the girl who was taken prisoner, or an heiress or just plain old me."

"Well, this may not make you feel any better, but I can guarantee one person sees you as only you." 

I smiled. "Maybe it's because you don't know any of my siblings."

"Maybe it's because I know you." 

Awwwwww! How is this possible!? There is no way this guy is so sweet and he's still human! 

"And when you look at me, how do you see "only me" as?" I wanted to know.

"How do I see you? I see you as smart, clever, talented, brave, loyal, kind, sweet, charming, graceful, caring, very pretty. Shall I continue?" he concluded. 

"I'm sorry, were you describing me? Sounded like someone else."

"Yes, I was. Do you see me as only a prince?" 

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"How do you see me?" he asked. 

"Too good to be true! Smart, funny, sweet, caring, brave, and really handsome! I'm afraid there's a catch like, you're attracted to men or something." 

As soon as he heard my last sentence, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. 

"I promise, I'm not attracted to men," he whispered. 

"Then what's the catch?" I asked as he pulled away. 

"I probably have to marry a princess, remember?" he reminded me. I sighed.

"Yeah. I had better be getting back. Li will wonder where I am." Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched giggle. I looked up to see an open window; I had forgotten that Li's room looked out on the courtyard. There came another giggle, than:

"Li! Shut-up, they'll hear you!" from Ally. 

"I have a weird feeling she won't," Reeve laughed quietly. "Play along," he whispered. "Oh Lilia, I don't know what I'll do if I can't have you!" he cried loudly. I grinned and stifled a laugh. 

"Oh Reeve! Don't say such when you know it can't be!" I said with feeling. 

"I can't help myself! Whenever I see you I want to take you in my arms!" he howled.

"Reeve, I feel the same! But the more attached we become, the harder it will be when we must part!" I wailed. 

"But must we? We can run away and get married! We'll never have to come back, ever!" he grabbed my hand. 

"Reeve, no! We cannot, and you know that as well as I do." I pretended to sob. "I must go now!" I yanked my hand from his and fled. 

When I burst into Liannes' room, the window was closed and locked with the drapes drawn. Ally and Lianne were sitting on the bed flipping through a large book. They didn't meet my eyes as I entered but instead looked at each other guiltily. 

"What's wrong guys?," I asked.

"Umm, nothing Lilia. So, where were you?" 

"Oh, Reeve and I went through the courtyard. I lost my sewing, I thought I left it there this afternoon."

"So, did Reeve say anything of interest?" Ally asked.

"No, why?" I asked, sitting in the window seat.

Ally shrugged. "No reason." 

"You didn't have an argument or anything, did you?" Lianne asked passively. I turned quickly to stare at her.

"NO! Of course not, why would we? We're just friends! That's all, nothing happened!" I said quickly, nervously quickly. 

"Lilia, is there something you want to tell us? Anything at all, you're not planning to do anything stupid, are you?" Lianne looked very serious when she asked this. I could take it no more and burst out laughing. 

"Lilia, please don't cry! There are other fish in the sea!" Ally cried.

"You two are so gullible! I knew you two were listening at the window, we were just joking and you fell for it!" I managed between reels of laughs. 

"What? You mean you and Reeve aren't really going to run away and get married?" Li asked. 

"No! Honestly, I can't believe you fell for it." 

"That wasn't funny!" Li punched me on the arm. 

"Hey, I was just teaching you not to listen to other peoples conversations."

"Ha ha ha. Okay, we've learned our lesson. No more listening to others conversations." Li said. 

"Yeah, I believe that!" I said sarcastically.


	4. Ch4

The next day:

"Li, wake up. Are you awake?" I stood at the end of Li's bed and told her. 

"No!" Li's voice came, muffled by her blankets and pillows.

"Li, if you answered me, obviously you'd have to be awake." I reasoned. 

"Lilia, please let me sleep!" she begged. 

"No, we're going to the menagerie today, remember." 

"Fine, Fine. I'm up." She dragged herself out of her bed and over to the washbasin. "What should I wear?" This was Li's first complete sentence every morning.

"Li, how should I know? I've yet to memorize your wardrobe," I informed her. 

The green dress with the yellow embroidery and collar. You are wearing, um, the sky blue dress with the lavender." I handed her the dress I had just described. 

The day at the menagerie was perfect. Even Ally seemed to become interested in what Calder was talking about. Li, on the other hand, did not seem to be enjoying herself, and Regan likewise. And me? Well, I couldn't have asked for a better day. Hours talking and laughing in the sunshine with Reeve. 

3rd person narration

"Your majesty," the adviser to the King of Maren bowed low to King Jonathan. King Jonathan nodded and motioned for the man to sit opposite him across the desk. 

"What did you have to tell me?" Jonathan asked attentively. 

"Well, as you know His Majesty King Arrio seeks a tie to Tortall, preferably through his son Prince Reeve and your daughter Lianne," the adviser explained. Jonathan nodded again. "Yes, well King Arrio thinks there might be a slight block in this plan."

"The King of Galla?" Jonathan asked.

"Not quite. You see, Prince Reeve has become rather close, too close, to a lady of your court, the king fears."

"Excuse me?" 

"Yes, the Lady Lillianne of Mindelan. She and Prince were seen, in a, position, in the courtyard last night."

"I see."

"King Arrio is sure the lady is a lovely girl, but he wishes for it not to go any further. And as she is you subject…." He trailed off.

"I understand. I will have a word with the lady," Jonathan assured him. The adviser thanked him and left bowing. Jonathan waved to his manservant. "Send for the Lady Lillianne of Mindelan," he ordered. 

What could this possibly be about? Lillianne wondered as she hurried to the Kings' office. She curtsied immediately as the King rose. He remained standing and so did she. It was obvious he did not intend this to last long. 

"Lady Lillianne," the king started "you and Prince Reeve of Maren have become friends, have you not?" Lillianne nodded. "More than friends?" the king inquired. 

"More, your majesty?"

"Yes. You were seen together in the garden last night." Lillianne blushed bright red. "You certainly know it is imperative that Tortall maintain close ties to its neighbors?"

"Of course."

"Then you must realize that your relationship with the prince should go no farther, and it would be appreciated if it were to end all together," the king said diplomatically. Lillianne blinked several times to get rid of the tears glistening in her eyes. 

"I understand, sire. It will go no further." The king nodded dismissal. 

Lilianne's POV

I continued to blink the tears from my eyes as I walked back to Li's room. Li and Ally were playing a board game on the flagstones. I joined them. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Li and Ally were too lazy to get up so I hurried to answer it. 

"Lady Lilia," Prince Reeve bowed. "I was hoping I'd find you here. I wondered if you'd care to join me on a horseback ride?" he asked. 

"Oh, uh, well, um, I don' think so," I stammered. 

"Come on Lilia, what else are you doing?" Li interrupted. 

"I uh, just have to do something," I said. "Right now!" I added and bolted out the door. 

As I ran down the long hall I heard heavy footsteps pursuing me. 

"Lilia! Lilia! Wait!" Reeve demanded. He finally caught up with me and grabbed my arm to pull me to a stop. "What's going on? Why are you running away from me?" he asked, impressively not out of breath. 

"I'm not running I told you I had something to do," I said calmly. 

"What?" he challenged.

"None of your business!" I snapped coldly. 

"Lady, did I do something wrong? Why are you mad at me?" he asked, confused.

"Reeve, I just don't think we should see each other as much as we have been." The look of pain on his fallen face could've made me burst into tears on the spot.

"What? Why? Did someone say something to you?" he demanded. 

"Reeve, I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all!" I said coldly. 

"Fine! I guess I'll leave you alone then!" he replied just as icily before marching away. 

Luckily, he didn't turn to see me wiping away tears. I needed to be alone, so I couldn't go back to the room where Li and Ally would inevitably question me. Instead I headed to the gardens, where I sobbed in the secrecy of its drooping branches, hidden from anyone who was insensitive enough to bother me. While I sobbed uncontrollably, I didn't notice the footsteps approaching and passing through the leafy branches. Instinctively I clung to him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I was torn between being glad that it was not Reeve I was clinging to, and disappointed that it wasn't. However, in my melancholy state, I didn't mind that it was Joren of Stone Mountain who had come to comfort me. He whispered and hushed me gently, rocking me back and forth in his arms.

"What's wrong, heart?" he asked. 

"Reeve," I blubbered, appalling myself that I was taking this so hard. I had known the guy for what? Two days? And already I'm acting as if we were betrothed and then it was broken off. 

"He must not love you if he would hurt you this way," Joren observed. 

"He doesn't know," I answered. 

"You know, I would never hurt you, or let anyone else," he whispered. 

"Why would you care?" I asked, disbelieving that anyone would feel protective towards me. 

"Why wouldn't I?" he turned my face up to look at him, "Lilianne, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're brave, smart, funny, clever, everything I could ever want!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile at his flattery. He smiled too, before leaning down close. Even though I knew it was coming, his kiss made me gasp when he pulled away, still smiling. 

"I'm sorry, am I being too forward?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's just that, arrgh! Everything is so messed up! I'm so confused, I feel like everyone wants me to do something different, and I don't know what I want to do!"

"Who wants you to do what?"

"Reeve wants me to be with him, Li and Ally want me to be with Reeve, King Jonathan and Reeve's parents don't, and I don't know what to do!"

"I hate to add one more person wanting you to do something, but I want you to be with me," he said gently. 

I couldn't help. The tears and sobs that had subsided returned. Joren held me even tighter.

"Lili, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry again, I never want you to cry again!"

"Joren, it's not your fault. You're being so kind to me." A few last tears went down my cheeks before he brushed them away. "What about Li? She really likes you."

"I like her, but it would never work out anyway."

"It's funny, she's going to get the guy I wanted, and I'm going to get the guy she wanted."

He laughed. "You're going to get me?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I guess so."


	5. Ch5

As I returned to Li's room, my tears dry and my face hopefully not noticeably tear stained, I met one of the King of Maren's advisors, a Duke Everett of Cresthill, one of the most powerful houses in Maren, and one of the most powerful men in the Eastern Lands. He stopped and bowed. I got a bad feeling about him, with his sly charm and smooth talk.

"Lady Lilianne of Mindelan, is it not?"

"Yes, your grace, it is." I curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady," he smiled a little too sweetly.

"And mine, your grace."

"I understand your king had a conversation with you, and you understand why it is imperative that you do not lead the prince on?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord, I understand. And I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you." I was lying through my teeth of course, but I thought it best to stay on this man's good side. 

He smiled broadly. "I'm glad that you are so cooperative. You're a smart girl, Lady Lilianne." He bowed and continued on his way.

Lianne and Allyrianne were in the room as usual. Didn't they have anything else to do? As expected, a hundred questions burst from their lips as soon as I entered.

"Lilia, are you okay?" Li asked.

"I'm fine, Li."

"What did my father want you for?"

I didn't want to tell the whole depressing story so I lied: "To thank me for being so welcoming to our guests."

"Especially Prince Reeve!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I was just being hospitable. I don't think I'll be seeing that much of the prince any more."

"Why? Have you two had a fight?" Lianne asked. 

"No, it's just that we are really just wasting each others time. Any relationship between us wouldn't have amounted to anything anyway. He's going to marry you, Li."

"How do you know? There's a chance he won't."

Hadn't she heard? "Haven't you heard? They've started negotiations for you and Reeve. And the King of Galla has agreed his young daughter for Prince Jasson when they're old enough"

Li sighed. "Well, at least it's Reeve and not some other repulsive prince. I think Reeve and I could be happy together, if not like my parents or Roald and Shinko, but at least we won't hate each other."

"Yeah, I'm sure you two will be very happy together. Meanwhile, I've already moved on. Li, I hope you don't mind but I think me and Joren might have a future together." 

"Naw, I don't mind. It's probably better this way."

There was a knock at the door. Li opened it to a messenger from her father. 

"Your highness, there is to be another ball tonight. The arrangements for your betrothal have been completed, it is to be announced tonight."

"So soon? Roald and Shinko's betrothal took three years!"

"Yes, your highness. This time there were no diplomats to object, the king your father and the king of Galla drew up the documents themselves."

"I see."

"Your father demands that you look as presentable as possible. And Lady Lilianne," he looked at me, "That you remain silent and inconspicuous." The servant bowed and left.

"Lilia, why would Father want you to be silent and unnoticeable?"

"I guess he wants all attention on you!" I replied as cheerfully as I could. 

While we dressed, I wondered about Reeve. What would I say to him when I saw him at the ball? Would he even talk to me, after what happened earlier? Did he even know that I had been warned to stay away from him? Of course not, who would have told him? Should I tell him why I couldn't see him anymore, about what was said to me? And if I did, would he understand and accept it, or make more trouble for both of us? So many questions! I decided to leave them all unanswered, and just go along with whatever happened at the ball. 

Li wore an exquisite red dress inlaid with red roses, her hair done up perfectly as well as meticulously applied cosmetics. I wore a plain pink dress that did nothing to compliment my coloring; my hair simply pulled up and bound with a hair tie and a pink flower. I wore no cosmetics and the simplest of jewelry. 

"Lilia, this is a ball you know, you could stand to look a little more dressy," Li told me. 

"You remember your father's orders. Besides, I don't feel like getting all dressed up, I don't want any attention tonight."

"Except from Squire Joren, I'd wager!" she giggled.

I laughed too. Lianne still suspected nothing. 

No announcements were made as we arrived at the hall. The dazzling picture was something I'll remember forever. The beautiful people decked out in bright colors and expensive finery, laughing and talking merrily. Squires and pages looking elegant in their uniforms bounced from group to group, offering drinks and small delicacies. All the monarchs wore their state crowns and sat regally upon their thrones, speaking attentively with anyone who visited them. Li went to her parents. I spotted mine speaking with some Yamani diplomats and went to join them. 

I had seen them for a few days; they waved me toward them, no doubt wanting to introduce me to their companions. 

"Mother, Father," I said sweetly, kissing them each on the cheek. 

My father turned to the Yamanis around them and said: "Our youngest daughter, Lady Lilianne," he told them. They nodded and greeted me politely, though by my standards hardly a warm receptions, though they were Yamanis so I guess that's all I could expect. I remained with them as they continued the conversation I had interrupted. Then, all went silent as the King and Queen of Tortall and the King and Queen of Maren stood. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for joining us this festive evening. We have yet another joyful announcement to make this night." I saw Lianne giving her fakest smile. "An alliance has been forged between the great nations of Tortall and Maren," the king continued. "My daughter, Princess Lianne of Conte, and the heir to the throne of Maren, Prince Reeve, are to be married." 

At the king's last statement, a burst of applause sounded through the ballroom. I saw King Arrio of Maren give his son a little push, and Reeve moved forward to take Lianne's hand and smile broadly at the court. As they looked around to acknowledge the applause, I caught Reeve's eye. I quickly looked down, knowing that I was blushing. I turned to my parents and excused myself, and then fled as quickly as I dared from the room, hoping no one had noticed.

Instead of returning to Li's room, I decided to go for a walk. I needed to think things over, and I couldn't do it sitting down. After a few minutes, I found myself in the courtyard where Reeve and I had talked. Luckily, it was empty. Sitting on a bench, the tears I had thought were gone burst out again. What was wrong with me? I wondered as I released great sobs. I never cried this much, not even when I was taken prisoner! I heard footsteps behind me and loosed several curses in my mind. 

"Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed loudly, thinking maybe it was Li or Joren or someone that I really didn't want to see me crying.

"Sorry, I guess I leave."

"Reeve?" I whispered, turning around. And there he was, looking handsome as ever in the dusky, fading light.

"Do you still want to be left alone?" he asked quietly.

"No." I said. As Reeve sat down next to me, the face of Duke Everett entered my mind. "Reeve, I told you I can't see you anymore," I murmured.

"I know. But I refuse to until you tell me why," he looked at me expectantly.

Should I tell him what the king and duke had said to me? "Reeve, we just, we can't be together. If you feel the way I do, it could get us both into a lot of trouble."

"Has someone threatened you?" he demanded.

"No, just warned me. You have to marry Li, and there's someone else who wants me."

"What? Another guy? And you share his feelings? But you just said your feelings for me could get us in trouble!"

"They could! That's why I'm not going to let them, that's why it's best if I go on with my life with this other guy, and you marry Li."

"Lilia, this isn't the whole story. You're not telling me something," he accused.

"I'm not! We can't be together and that's the end of it. Goddess, why am I letting this get me so upset? I've know you for what, two days? And here I am acting like we're…"

"In love?" he finished for me.

"I guess that's about the right term."

"Aren't we though, honestly?"

"It's only been two days!" I argued.

"So? People can't love each other in a short time?" he asked.

"I don't know! I've never been in love, how am I supposed to know if I am for real? Maybe I just think I'm in love."

"How can anyone know their feelings are real? You just have to trust what you're feeling, and go where it leads you," he reasoned.

"I can't go where they're leading me, there are too many people telling me not to!"

"So, someone is telling you not to fall in love with me."

"Yes, me! I'm telling me not to fall in love with you!"

"Lilia, stop lying to me! I know you are, I know that you want us to be together, but someone is making you think it's not possible, that it's dangerous even!"

"It is, don't you get it! You have to marry Lianne, you have to be a servant to your kingdom, and your kingdom needs and alliance with Tortall! If you fall in love with me, don't you see you compromise all that? And guess who will be blamed. Me."

"Why can't there be an alliance with Tortall through you?" he asked.

Why was he being so dense? Why was he still persisting? "I'm not a princess!"

"So? You're still Tortallan, of a well-known, respected family."

"Mindelan's just a barony, and a new one too. We don't go back that far, and have no blood ties to the royal family!"

"Maybe not, but you have ties to the Yamani and Copper Isles."

"Why would anyone accept me? I'm no one, nothing, not important."

"Lilia, don't you see you are? You're very important, doesn't what I think count?" 

"Reeve, stop it! Stop making it sound like there's a possibility we could be together, because we can't. You have to marry Li, it's already been decided, and no matter how much we care about each other won't change that. You want me to stop lying to you? Yes, someone has asked me to stop seeing you. Asked, no more like demanded, ordered. The King of Tortall himself told me to break it off with you! Then the Duke of Cresthill did too! Some of the most powerful men in the Eastern Lands, tell me, Reeve, how can I disobey that? Don't you see what problems they could make for me?"

"If you've already given up, then you're right, we can't be together. Won't you even try? Please Lilia, I promise you, I'll find a way."

"Reeve, if you find a way, I swear I'd do it in a minute."

"Good. Then I'll think of something." He kissed me and said: "Until we meet again."


	6. ch6

3rd person narration:

"Yes, your grace, I heard every word."

Duke Everett smiled maliciously as the spy he had hired to follow Lilia reported the events of this evening to him. "I want to know exactly what was said."

"Lady Lilianne told the prince that she could not be with him, that she would not allow herself to fall in love with him, though she did not mention that anyone had threatened her, at first. Prince Reeve continue to try an convince her that they could be together, that they were in love. She finally told him how King Jonathan and yourself told her to leave him alone, and he promised her he would find a way for them to be together."

"That's all? Did he make any plans on how his promise would be made true?" Duke Everett asked.

"No, your grace, he simply said he would find a way, and she said if he did she would go along with it."

"I see. Thank you for your service." Duke Everett tossed the man a small leather pouch jingling with gold coins. "Continue to follow the lady, see that you watch her closely. Listen for any plans being made, report on any meetings with our prince. That is all." The man bowed and left.

"Well, this is no good," the duke spoke to the dog on the floor, who wagged it's tail. "We can't have this little Mindelan girl ruining our plans, now can we? And you know what our plans are?" The dog looked up at him. "Of course you don't! No one does, and no one will until it's too late."

A/N - Thanks for reading, any input would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
